Bowser
280px |Caption = Artwork from Super Smash Bros. 4 |Origin = Super Mario Bros.|Downloadlink = Shazzo's version K.Y-Shanxi's Version MUGENX's Version jhfer's Version storm0062's Version ArchaicGamer's Version J.NEWMAN's Version mariotime's Version S.Nara's Version Exclamation_Question's Version DRACUL's Version KoopaKingdom.com's Version }} Bowser (known as Koopa in Japan) is the supreme leader of the Koopa Troop, King of the Koopas, and is the father of Bowser Jr. Bowser is the primary and most consistent antagonist in the Super Mario video game empire. Since his debut in the world-famous Super Mario Bros. for the NES as the arch-enemy of main hero Mario, Bowser is easily one of the most recognizable of all villain figures in the game industry. Due to his role as the primary villain of the Mario series, his roles in games have been mostly as the final boss, if not as the main antagonist. Besides being a primary villain, Bowser has at times played an anti-hero, most notably in many of the RPG Mario games. Bowser has been created in M.U.G.E.N several times, with K.Y Shanxi's version being the only one which uses custom sprites. Shazzo's Bowser Bowser (Original) Shazzo's Bowser is based off of the Super Smash Bros. Melee Bowser with 2D graphics and some modifications to them. Because of him being a spriteswap of CvS Axel Stone by Actarus', some of Bowser's moves don't look smooth, also some of his moves look cheap in both damage and appearance such as his fire attacks which can deal lots of damage and look like they were made in MS Paint. As for his general gameplay, he has a strong defence allowing him to resist more hits than normal characters, also he can deal slightly more damage than most MUGEN characters can, one thing to be careful about is his supers as those attacks can deal lots of damage. As for his AI, it isn't one of the hardest AI making a challenge for novices but easy for advanced players. Despite this however, his high damage and defence can make battles against him more challenging than normal but with the right character, he isn't too difficult. 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left DF = Down-right a/b/c = Punch x/y/z = Other 'Specials' Fireball - D, DF, F + x/y/z '' ' '' '''Hypers Quad. fireball - D, DF, F, D, DF, F, x/y/z (Requires 1 power bar) '' '' Rapid combo - D, DF, D, DF, F, a/b/c (Requires 1 power bar) '' '' ''Giga Bowser'' :Main Article: Giga_Bowser Shazzo also made Giga Bowser, an evolved form of Bowser as seen in Super Smash Bros. Melee and Brawl. Giga Bowser has been edited by Cyberlizard and Lord Orga. K.Y-Shanxi's Bowser K.Y-Shanxi's Bowser is possibly the best version of Bowser available for MUGEN at the moment. He is made up of Super Princess Peach sprites and is mostly based off Bowser's Super Smash Bros. incarnation, and it takes up nearly half the screen. He is a 4 button charcter. K.Y-Shanxi's Bowser is a boss tier character, and challanging to most players, he is able to do strong hits and his AI takes advantage in his abilities and strengths such as using his shell and fire attacks. When comparing to Shazzo's Bowser there are many improvements such as better animations and effects such as better flame effects, shaking effects whenever he jumps and lands and even nice smooth animations from crouching to defence. As for damage and defence ratings on this Bowser they are much better than Shazzo's Bowser as he has high defence and can do quite a bit of damage. All of his moves have very high priority. Almost infinite. They can also reach quite a long distance. His projectiles are large, and fast. His EX fire has super armor, and deals rather nasty damage. Mega Punch is an overhead so. And his combobility is also pretty high. So this might throw you off at first when fighting him. His supers, while not as cheap as Shazzo's Bowser and Giga Bowser are, these supers are still very strong. His fire breath super gives him super armor during the whole animation, and deals rather high damage. This can be comboed into. And has different levels of damage depending on how much meter is used. The move at level 3 can nearly KO characters with normal defence. And his shell spin super. While not quite as powerful, it makes him fully invincible. Making this an amazing counter move. His AI will often use this to prevent getting hit. An interesting thing to note. If you block this, it puts you on the other side of Bowser. 'Stats:' Life: 1250 Power: 5000 Attack: 100 Defence: 125 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left DB = Down-left DF = Down-right a/b/c = Punch x/y = Other z = Grab 'Specials' Fireball - D, DF, F, a/b/c '' '' Whirling Fortress- D, DB, B, a/b/c Body Slam Grab - D, DB, B, z Mega Punch - D, D, a/b/c Mega Flame - D, DF, F, a+b/a+c/b+c (Requires 1/3 power bar) 'Hypers' Super Shell Spin - D, DB, B, D, DB, B, a/b/c (Requires 1 power bar) Super Torch - D, DF, F, D, DF, F, a/b/c (Requires 1 power bar) Hyper Torch Charge - D, DF, F, D, DF, F, Hold a+b/a+c/b+c (Requires 3 power bars) MUGENX's Bowser (SMB3) MUGENX's Bowser has edited sprites from Super Mario Bros. 3. Its AI is overpowered and has moves that are based off of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He can transform into New Super Mario Bros. Bowser and doesn't flinch when hit by anyone. Much like MUGENX's Mario, it's pretty poorly made and coded and can also knock you off-screen. jhfer's Bowser (Kart Fighter) jhfer's Bowser is the Kart Fighter version. Exclamation_Question's Bowser (Kart Fighter) Another version of Bowser from Kart Fighter is made by Exclamation_Question. storm0062's Bowser (SMW) In this version of Bowser, he is seen riding his Koopa Clown Car. This version also comes with its own stage. ArchaicGamer's (aka Mature4Evr) Bowser (SMB1) ArchaicGamer's Bowser is from Super Mario Bros. 1. But it is poorly made. Cyberlizard used this Bowser as a base for his Treecko. Strangely, he can use ducks from Duck Hunt, and can throw hammers. J.NEWMAN's Bowser (Mario & Luigi: Partners In Time) J.NEWMAN's Bowser is from Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, but it is poorly made. mariotime's Version (Super Princess Peach) This Bowser uses edited sprites from Super Princess Peach and plays almost like a Smash Bros. charcter minus the Final Smash. S.Nara's Bowser (SSBB) FIle:snara-bowser.gif S.Nara's Bowser uses screenshots from Super Smash Brothers Brawl. Its animations are poorly made. DRACUL's Bowser (Yoshi's Island DS) This version of Bowser made by DRACUL has sprites taken from Yoshi's Island DS but it is poorly made. KoopaKingdom.com's Creations Baby Bowser (SMW2: Yoshi's Island) Baby Bowser has also been made for M.U.G.E.N. It is created by KoopaKingdom.com aka JKS, but there are still some Kung Fu Man sprites in Baby Bowser. Bowser (Kart Fighter?) KoopaKingdom.com also made another Bowser, and it may have been a Kart Fighter version. This version is offline. Crazy Koopa's Bowser There is another Bowser made by Crazy Koopa. This version is unavailable for download. Link's Bowser (SSBM) There is another Bowser made by Link that has SSBM moves. This version is unavailable for download. DE@TH by SP0ON's creations There are two versions of Bowser made by DE@TH by SP0ON. One is based off the Mario cartoons of the 1990's and is named "King Koopa", while the other is a playable version of his appearance from Super Mario World. Both are offline however. Bowser 64 There is a Bowser 64, though it has limited sprites that all come from SuperMario64's Bowser attacks, and is pretty low quality.http://mugenguild.com/forum/topics/rolling-speed-sound-102613.0.html Videos File:HJ MUGEN Bowser vs Showzer File:MUGEN Sasuke Uchiha Vs. Bowser References Category:Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Characters Category:Villains Category:Animals Category:Antiheroes Category:Strikers Category:Bossfights Category:Males Category:80's Characters Category:Turtles Category:Comic Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cheap Characters Category:Cancelled W.I.PS Category:Bosses Category:Amphibians and Reptiles Category:Movie Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Fire Element Users Category:Claw Users Category:Kart Fighter